1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to hair dryers and more specifically it relates to a delivery system diffuser attachment for a hair dryer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous hair dryers have been provided in prior art that are adapted to blow hot air upon wet hair, so as to dry the wet hair with a heated airflow therefrom. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.